1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device having an improved chassis base structure coupled to the rear of the plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device is a flat panel display device which displays images by using a discharge effect. Due to its strong performance and characteristics such as high resolution, high luminance, high contrast, shorter image sticking (short-time image-retention), and large viewing angle, and a large but thin screen size, the plasma display device is expected to be the next generation display device which will replace the cathode ray tube (CRT).
Typically, the plasma display device includes i) a plasma display panel, ii) a chassis base coupled to the rear of the plasma display panel, iii) circuit boards that drive the plasma display panel and are mounted on the rear of the chassis base, and iv) a case that accommodates the plasma display panel, the chassis base, and the circuit boards.
The chassis base is generally formed of a metal such as aluminum, and dissipates heat generated by the plasma display panel and supports the plasma display panel and the circuit boards.
However, the metal chassis base may add excessive weight to the plasma display device. Furthermore, to mount the circuit substrates to the metal chassis base, the mounting structure must be manufactured and an additional process for mounting the mounting structure on the chassis base is required, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.